The present invention relates to a drawer pull-out guide, including a first rail and at least one second rail which are displaceable relative to one another, and at least one running carriage with at least one rolling body, in which the running carriage is displaceably arranged between the first rail and the second rail over a travelling path. At least one limiting element is arranged on the first rail or on the second rail, and the limiting element limits the travelling path of the running carriage. A damping device is arranged on the running carriage for dampening a movement of the running carriage over a damping path when the running carriage abuts against the limiting element, and a maximum damping path of the damping device is predetermined.
The invention further concerns an item of furniture with a furniture carcass and with a drawer displaceably arranged relative to the furniture carcass by a pull-out guide of the type to be described.
EP 0 868 866 B1 shows a drawer pull-out guide having a carcass rail and a movably-mounted extension rail, in which a running carriage with load-transmitting rolling bodies is displaceably arranged between the carcass rail and the extension rail. Provided on the rails are stops for limiting the travelling path of the running carriage in the longitudinal direction of the rails. The running carriages, on their frontal faces, have spring buffers for dampening an impact of the running carriage on the stops in the end positions of the running carriage.
DE 20 2005 014 127 U1 shows a further pull-out guide, in which a cage for accommodating rolling bodies is displaceably arranged between the carcass rail and the drawer rail. The cage for accommodating the rolling bodies is configured so as to be resilient in a direction of its longitudinal axis by the arrangement of slits, so that the running carriage, when hitting against a stop arranged on the carcass rail, can be decelerated in a noise-absorbing manner.
The disadvantage of the above configuration is that the kinetic energy is absorbed almost exclusively by the running carriages when reaching the respective end positions of the extension rail, whereby the running carriages are subjected to considerable strains. These strains can lead to deformations or even to a breakage of the running carriages, in particular when the running carriages, for the reason of a compact design, are formed of plastic having a thin wall thickness. An additional strain of the running carriages occurs when the drawer pull-out guide has a short nominal length, because the extension rail, right after opening, frequently reaches the fully extended position with great momentum and thereby also the spring buffers of the running carriage hit the stops of the rails in a forceful manner. Also in a case of improper use, in which the drawer is being catapulted into the closed position or open position by an excessive manual force, considerable forces act on the running carriage, so that there is the danger of damage of the running carriage.
DE 10 2005 019 341 A1 shows, in the embodiment of FIGS. 15-19, a drawer pull-out guide in which stops are provided both on the carcass rail and the drawer rail. The stops abut against each other when the drawer rail reaches a maximum extension movement, and a further extension movement is thereby prevented.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a drawer pull-out guide mentioned in the introductory part, wherein the danger of a damage of the running carriage is reduced.